Adventure Time Shorts: Behind the Merge
by Teller18-djb
Summary: Take a behind the scenes look at the Mixed Dimensions Trilogy. Hosted by Finn and Shawn.
1. Isolation

A/N:

Teller14-djb: So here's the reason we don't leave Shawn and Prince Gumball in a room for hours. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Adventure Time Shorts

Presented By Teller14-djb

Isolation

1:45 AM

Shawn's POV

I ran down the hall of the Candy Castle until I reached the Invention Room. I looked past the door and saw Prince Gumball working on something. So I thought it would be fun to mess with him. He looks like he'd been working for hours anyways. He needed to loosen up a little. I got inside and slammed the door shut.

"Who's there," he wondered obviously frightened. "I'm not in the mood right now."

'There's a shock,' I thought. 'Hey! Brainstorm.'

When I was sure he wasn't looking, I went back to the door and shut the lights off.

"Oh ha ha. I'm not gonna even dignify this."

I turned the lights back on and crawled to his desk.

"That's better."

"**BAZOOKA**," I screamed.

"Who's there?"

"Who's the only one who calls you Bazooka," I said getting up.

"You shouldn't scare people like that. What are you a vampire?"

"No. But note to self: See the Vampires for a transformation."

"You're so immature Shawn."

"Whatever? Why are you even up still? It's going on two in the morning."

"I'm busy working on the blueprints for the time machine. The sooner I can finish the sooner you'll be back home."

"This could take a while."

"Why are _you_ even up?"

"I'm on patrol. I was tricked out of it by Cake. For future reference, if you ever play Land Marco Polo with her, just stand in the water."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Well I'm leaving now. See ya."

"Goodbye."

I got up and went to the door. Only when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I tried even harder, and still nothing.

"Aren't you leaving," PG asked me.

"I'm trying," I told him. "This stupid…door…wont…budge!"

"If you want something done right," I overheard him whisper to himself.

"If I can't do it what makes you think you can?"

"Brainpower."

I shook my head in disapproval at him. He came towards the door and analyzed it.

"You slammed the door so hard it's stuck," he concluded.

"No probs," I smiled. "I'll just freeze over the door and-"

"No."

"Okay. I could use my grass sword and pry."

"Uh-uh."

"Duel Blade Attack?"

"Shawn. Do not ruin the door."

"It's a _door_!"

"That I don't want you ruining. What do you think, candy just grows on trees?"

I slowly raised my hand to tell him that I have seen candy grow on trees before.

"Don't answer that."

And down it goes.

5:37 AM

"I'm so hungry," Gumball complained.

I blocked my eyes and nose in my shirt. Being around a castle made out of candy kinda makes you wanna go on a hunger rampage.

"Why don't you just eat so of the castle," I suggested.

"It's either food or shelter. Not both."

"But-"

"No Shawn."

"Fine Captain Buzz Kill! Thank you for making me realize how much like you I acted back on Earth."

I felt something grab my arm so naturally I looked up. I saw the Gum Royal hold my arm like a foot-long sandwich. Right before he bit me, I pulled my arm back. The result was him smashing his own teeth together.

"What the heck," he screamed.

"You were going to _eat_ me! What did you want me to do? Pour ketchup on myself?"

"But I'm soooo hungry."

"That's cannibalism man. You can serve jail time for that."

"I eat Candy People all the time."

"_Candy_. C-A-N-D-Y! Do you hear the words coming out of my mouth?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Take a nap!"

"Oh, and let you eat me. Nope."

"Hey. I'm hungry too ya know."

We heard a noise at the door o we looked over. It took a few seconds but the door burst open still intact. Star poked her head out and looked relieved to see us.

"There you are," she said. "Have you both been in here all night?"

"Yes," we furiously nodded.

"But no time to explain," I said. "Gumball, **TO THE KITCHEN**!"

We got up and ran to get some food.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Your welcome. For the next story my Pen Name will be Teller_15_-djb. I'll explain why later. Portal Problems will be out on Friday with three chapters. See ya on the next one!


	2. Behind the Merge: Mixed Dimensions

"Untie me _now_," Teller jumped in his seat.

"Not until you answer our questions," Finn cirlced him.

"I'll never talk. _Never!_ You'll never get anything out of me."

"Really," Shawn sat in front of him. "Why can't you make this easy?"

"Wait, which one of you is Bad-Cop?"

"I'm Bad-Cop," Finn held a light up to Teller's face. "Now spill the sauce."

"I'll take it to my grave!"

"What if I give you a Scooby Snack," Shawn offered.

"Rooby Rack rou ray? Hmm, rokay. But I want the box. The _full_ box, and if you try to jip me, I'll walk."

"Answer us first," Finn put the light down. "Then we'll give you the bits."

"Deal! Q and A sequence..._ACTIVATE!_"

_**Behind the Merge: Adventure Time Mixed Dimensions Trilogy**_

Finn: Sup guys and gals. Finn Mertens here with Shawn and Teller. Let's get this Q and A started! First question Tell, if they made a biography on your life, what would be the title?

Shawn: What does that have to do with the trilogy?

Finn: You have your questions, I have mine. Teller?

Teller: I'd want it to be something like _Grain of Salt in the Ocean_. But if my sisters are writing it, I'd get stuck with _Randomness: Mindless Nonsense_.

Shawn: You're encouraging this? Great. Um...when did you start writing?

Teller: Let's see. I got the magic laptop when I was four, Dad died half the year later, a month after I worked on my first story...I think it was some time in September of 2005.

Finn: That's a lot earlier than I thought you'd say.

Teller: I had a reason to write, like I still do, so I went with it for my chance.

Shawn: Finn, just ask a question that has to do with the story.

Finn: Alright. You said that all the Creates are your kids. Doesn't that make Shawn and Natasha like brother and sister?

Shawn: _Dude?!_

Finn: You said to ask-

Shawn: I know what I said!

Teller: I'll pretend I didn't hear it.

Shawn: Thank you. Now then, where did the idea for _Into the Wormhole _come from?

Teller: Watching so much _Adventure Time_, I thought of how awesome it would be if I went to that world. But things went south very fast, not as bad as when I _really _went, but still pretty bad.

Finn: Did you ever go to school in your night clothes, and what was your reaction?

Shawn: And we're back to the Nutjob Hour with Shawn Parker.

Teller: I did once, but I was convinced by my little sister that it was a dream. So the whole day went on with me as a distraction, but I didn't care because I thought it didn't matter. I get home and my mom tells me it was real, I freaked out for fourty-five minutes, I spent fifteen minutes planning my retaliation, then I exacted my revenge on my sister by switching her bathroom products with blue paint.

Finn: Nice.

Shawn: No, not nice. That is the opposite of nice.

Teller: She started it, I just found a better way to end it. She learned though, we all learned that year.

Shawn: Okay. What was your original concept?

Teller: It was just going to be the one story. You defeat the Lich, you live in Ooaa forever and we never speak of the consequences again. But then, before I posted _Into the Wormhole_, a thought came to me: what would the rest of your adventures in Ooaa look like. I couldn't just leave you hanging for eternity, so then I messed around with the idea of you and Star's genderbent doubles. When I posted the first chapter, it went from that to someone you know, since that was the way it was supposed to be anyway. And this was even before I met Clockwork.

Finn: Do you make you make your bed in the morning, or is there no point?

Shawn: Seriously?

Teller: I see the point in it, but I only make my bed when I know it's gonna be one of those days.

Shawn: Teller, did you ever get writer's block?

Teller: I did until you all took over, easiest decision of my life.

Finn: Real talk T, and be honest, how often do you wash your hair?

Shawn: What the hell?

Teller: Everyday, twice, in the morning and night with White Rain for Men.

Shawn: That wasn't even a book question!

Teller: Your point?

Shawn: I...I don't even know anymore. Did you have a plan, or did you go with the flow?

Teller: The first draft was with the flow after I wrote up a general plan, the final was obviously flow because of you.

Finn: Have you ever been in trouble with the police?

Shawn: A _Vortex Ventures_ question, that's more like it.

Teller: Once, in California. Alvin stole a car and he shifted the blame to me, the little cuss did get caught though. Never in the ReAl world.

Shawn: How did you come up with the titles and names?

Teller: All of the titles are based off horrible puns that I take pride in. It's the only control I have now. The names just came off my head.

Finn: If you were an animal in a zoo, what would you be?

Teller: A human in an animal zoo.

Shawn: That makes no sense.

Teller: But doesn't it though. Okay, I'd be a lion. They just lay there all day, eating meat, sleeping. It seems like the easiest thing, especially since I only have to roar a couple times for show...or to scare some board kids out of their naps.

Shawn: What is your top three favorite parts in the trilogy?

Teller: My favorite part in _Into the Wormhole_ was when you save the Candy Corn Kids with your Ice Sword, back when it was still yours. I like when the Ice Kids were introduced in _Portal Problems_. And my favorite part of _Vortex Ventures_ was seeing you rally everyone to beat the Lich. You have learned well my son.

Finn: My turn. If you could have any accent in the world, what would it be?

Teller: I have an onyx that lets me speak any language, so I guess..._ALL OF THEM!_

Shawn: This is just...I don't even think any language has a word for it. Why were "Links" so important for us?

Teller: Mostly to set up a history of Vorous and their connection to humans. Your son gets it even without the Links, which makes him one of the Onyx of Animalism's rightful owners.

Finn: Why are manhole covers round?

Shawn: Where are you getting these questions?

Teller: Probably because tires are round.

Shawn: And he answers.

Teller: The manhole covers are likely to be there specifically to pop tires or cause more water to go inside the undercarriage during bad weather, so all manholes are evil.

Shawn: But that's-

Teller: All of them.

Shawn: Alright, whatever you say. Tell me Teller, what is the most realistic thing in the trilogy?

Teller: The damn McDonald's order. I was on a school field trip when I ordered it for my friends. Which reminds me, they still haven't paid me back for it.

Finn: What would I find in your refrigerator right now?

Shawn: Why is this my life?

Teller: Off the top of my head...a gallon of milk, some packaged turkey meat, last night's beef stew, a quart of cherry Kool-Aid's still left, about seven slices of bologna, packed slices of cheeze and a tub of butter.

Finn: He's right.

Shawn: How would you know that?

Teller: I keep inventory on everything in the house. Something's missing, I'll find it. Something not there, I'm the first to know about it.

Shawn: You have the most unusual free-time schedule ever. Moving on, what was the hardest part about writing the trilogy?

Teller: Finding the time to write what you guys did. I had school, Clockwork and my little sister to go through as soon as _Into the Wormhole_ was over. So by this point, I still have them to worry about, but I can make the problems stop easier this year.

Finn: If Hollywood made a _Teller _movie, who do you think would play you? And follow-up, who would you want to play you?

Teller: Tyler James Williams would be the most realistic choice, but I'd want to play myself if I had a say.

Shawn: What part of any of this is realistic?

Teller: You realize I could blink you into non-existance right?

Shawn: Why would you want to go through it again?

Teller: Who better to play me than _me?_ I know what I felt at those moments, so I'd be a pretty convincing me if there was a _Teller_ movie.

Shawn: Next question, are you planning on becoming a full-time writer after you graduate?

Teller: No, it'd probably be a free-time activity for my ReAl time. But it's okay because I have my sisters helping.

Finn:If you had an hour left to live, what would you do?

Teller: I'd come and live in the Fictional Plains. I'd have much more time that way, _LOOPHOLE!_

Shawn: Cheater. Did you travel much for the first trilogy?

Teller: Before the post I had two adventures to prove myself, but during the Mixed Dimensions Trilogy I didn't have much past ReAl vacations and Fic Meetings.

Finn: If you were given a million dollars, what would be-

Teller: Private Island Resort Paradise. My little sister and I have the whole thing planned out. All we need are the dolphins...and the island too I guess, and the mansion. And a boat to get there, some people to clean the mansion, maintenance, then security. How much money did I have again?

Shawn: I'm just gonna move on now. Why the phrase "Silver tongue...ACTIVATE!"?

Teller: I was looking for a way to leave my calling card, but I got bored of that and decided to watch _Thor_. When I heard the words "Silver tongue turn to lead" I had just the catchphrase I was looking for.

Finn: What makes you mad bro?

Shawn: That's...somewhat a good question.

Teller: When people I don't like call me weird, it used to bother me until I made peace with it. Now it's when people tell me to give up, then the rage takes over and I forget what happened while I was heated. I don't know why this happens, but as long as everyone comes out of it okay I don't really care.

Shawn: It's a good thing you're on our side. Did _you _learn anything from the trilogy?

Teller: Besides my mind being so crazy I lost control over my own creation, I didn't learn much.

Finn: Where are Nova's parents?

Shawn: Now _that's_ a real, legit question.

Teller: We're still looking. So far we're up to the letter "K" in the list of places with cats, it's a long list.

Shawn: Any fun facts you want to share?

Teller: You used to be British because my first post would've been a scraped Peter Pan story.

Shawn: _That's_ why?!

Finn &amp; Teller: You used to be British. You used to be British.

Teller: But it's okay, my little sister is taking on the idea I had for it.

Shawn: That's not comforting!

Teller: It wasn't supposed to be. I was just letting you know what's up.

Finn: Now for my question. If you were trapped on a deserted island, what three things would you take with you?

Teller: A boat, some fuel for the boat and a bag of Cheetoes.

Shawn: Cheetoes.

Teller: A big bag though, gotta make it last.

Shawn: This wasn't as worth it as I thought. Teller, if you could do it over, is there anything you might've changed?

Teller: I would've left the scene where Finn flips out at the McDonald's, that would've been fun. I also would've had more control over how far you guys take things, but you can't really control teenagers, no matter how imaginary they start out.

Finn: Hey Teller, Ketchup or Mustard?

Shawn: Why? Just, just why?

Teller: I'm more of a Sweet and Sour Sauce guy, but put me down for Ketchup. Mustard and I aren't on good terms.

Shawn: Why are you answering his questions so casually?

Teller: Lighten up your honor. He's having fun, I'm having fun, it's fun. Join in it.

Shawn: Okay, Teller? Focus. What was the theme you were originally going for?

Teller: I don't remember. I think it was something along the lines of "Anyone, no matter how small, can do big things" or some crap like that.

Shawn: That wasn't where I thought this was going.

Teller: Well things aren't as they seem.

Finn: A or Z?

Teller: Q.

Shawn: That isn't even relevant!

Teller: But it is an answer. What's your question?

Shawn: I was going to ask you "Is there anything you can tell us about _Past Prosecutors?_", but I'm worried your not taking this seriously anymore.

Teller: I am. Go on, ask away.

Shawn: Okay. Teller?

Teller: Yes Shawn?

Shawn: Is there anything you can tell us about _Past Prosecutors?_

Teller: I'm in it, that is all you need to know.

Shawn: Teller.

Teller: Alright. From what you saw in the first preview, Natalia, Ice Princess and I make it to the others. So while I'm in Ooaa, I have more fun with Shane and the heroes on Shane's birthday. _Past Prosecutors_, after the night we find them, is going to be the twenty-four hour period of Shane's birthday. And this kid has some interesting wishes.

Shawn: That answer works.

Finn: Now me! On a scale of 1 to 10?

Teller: 7. No wait! 8, final answer.

Shawn: That's just numbers. What do they even mean?

Teller: If you have to ask, you can never know?

Shawn: What?

Teller: Sorry, that's just something I heard from Clockwork the other day. Doesn't matter. _My point_ is that if you don't get it, any amount of explaining I have to do won't change that.

Shawn: How...wise? I guess. Oh well. Oh, how about another sneak peek?

Teller: Okay. Here's part of the prologue from your point of view Shawn.

_With the Glorriors basically useless at the moment, we had to step in and save him. By we I mean Natasha and I while Star and Nova held back the PupKits. Natasha shot at the sandworm and I went to the car and took out a pipe. It wasn't a sword but it would have to do. I ran up the the Sandworm and smacked it so It would let Mouthicore go. It did, but I got whacked away because of it. Okay, I'm a little outta shape with the fighting monsters business. _

_The Sandworm's tail came down to crush me so I held out the pipe and it split in half. Two weapons, that I could handle. I used them to scale the Sandworm while it thrashed around, I was lucky to still stay on. I woulda knocked out the Sandworm but it started going underground so I had to jump off. I landed hard on my side but I was fine. But the ground started shaking making me feel not so fine. The ground was caving in so we had to run. We got in the car, while the Glorriors hung onto the roof and sides, and we floored it out of there. It felt good to be back doing something rather than sitting around all day._

"_Are you actually enjoying yourself," Natasha asked me._

"_I am," I laughed. "This sure beats making judgement calls all day. Does that make me crazy?"_

"_Yes," everyone agreed._

"_Then this'll make me seem like a maniac."_

_I jumped out of the car and hooked myself on the Sandworm. I kept it as far away from them as I could before the ground took us both down. I leapt for the edge but the ground broke under my weight. Natasha grabbed my arm before I fell with the Sandworm, and everyone helped her pull me up. While they were worried and relieved, I laughed like a mad man._

"_What is wrong with you," Natasha asked me._

"_Wolfsbane is back," I smiled before I passed out from my head spinning._

Shawn: I did not pass out.

Teller: Yes you did. You were as out of it as your daughter when we got to the Ice Kingdom. Final questions guys, I want my Scooby Snacks already.

Finn: What do you want your gravestone to say?

Teller: If I talked to me or Dante after he and Brenda became Tellers, it'd probably say, "Horrible father, insane little brother, weirdo." I'd want it to say, "Good father, loving family member, weirdo. And proud of it."

Shawn: Now I have concerns for the both of you. My last question is this: Do you have anything you want to say to new writers? And please, take this one seriously.

Teller: If you have a well thought out plan for your story, you either A: _Are the most organized person you can be and the idea is one you care about_ or 2: _You have way too much personal life to waist on the computer_.

Shawn: Teller.

Teller: Sorry. If you don't have any ideas at all, listen to the world and play with the changes in your mind. If you have an idea but don't know how to do it, keep calm and write on. If you really like what your going for, the words will come to you. Now the Q and A is over. _WHERE ARE MY CUSSIN' SCOOBY SNACKS?!_

_**Stay Tuned For The Deleted/Extended Scenes**_


End file.
